nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoadai Trains Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique 3/26/14
'Participants' Yoadai Rinha 'Title:' Yoadai Trains Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique :Once again Yoadai finds himself in the training grounds today he was determined to train his Earth Nature Affinity. He decided he would try to learn Hiding Like A Mole Technique the technique in itself was quite simple from what he figured. This technique changes earth into fine sand by channelling chakra into it, allowing the user to dig through it like a mole. This effect goes around the body (not just the hands), making it just large enough for a person to move through. The user can pinpoint where they are, despite being underground, by sensing the magnetic forces. They can also sense what is happening on the surface and use that information to launch a surprise attack on the enemy. One can also hide deep in the ground, escaping to a depth where the enemy can't reach. It also appears that after digging, the ground can be returned to its original state, leaving no trace of where the user entered the earth. so Yoadai decided that he would give this a try the explanation of it seemed pretty simple to him. Yoadai focused and allowed his chakra to build in his center the energy quickly reached an overflow point and shot forth from his abdominal area up through his torso and the finished it's course by reaching his arm and hands. Once the chakra reached his hands Yoadai dived forward at the surface of the grassy ground beneath him. However instead of it turning to sand it just grew a bit softer and he was only able to dig into the surface a few inches down before he gave up on it and decided to try doing it again.: :Yoadai stood up and brushed himself off and then once again he focused his chakra and it boiled up in his center creating a hot energy just as before the energy left his abdominal area and shot through his torso. After leaving his torso it yet again went to his arms finishing out in his hands once again he jumped at the surface this time it partially turned into sand and he was able to go in as far as his shoulders. He gumbled aloud and tried to wriggle himself free from the earth. He was sure this would be a funny sight to see Yoadai stuck shoulder depth head first in the ground unable to move himself free. But Yoadai sighed and slammed his fist into the earth on eaither side of the narrow hole he had lodged himself into. The side of the hole crumbled away at the immense strength his punch carried and Yoadai was able to squeeze himself free of the mouth of the hole all together. He stood there looking at the small cavern he had created in the ground and sighed thinking to himself for a moment. What should he do he wondered that would help him get this technique correct so that he could use it once again himself and successfully complete it this time. He wondered if maybe it was his chakra control that was off perhaps he was not feeding the technique enough balance between his hands. He was not entirely sure and he sat there cleaning the muddy gritt from his shoulder and hair being stuck in the hole when he punched the sides had caused dirt and debreee to land on him and in his blonde hair. After he removed all the grime and grit he stood up straightening hismself out he stretched and allowed the vertebre of his back to crack in unison. Yoadai had a smirk on his face as he decided that he would give the technique another go.: :Yoadai focused on his hands again this time he placed them together into the seal of the Ram in order to get a better focus on his chakra building. His chakra bioled up in his stomach in his abdominal area and shot quickly in stream of tiny tendril into his upper torso slithering it's way into his forearms and finally his hands. Yoadai touched the ground with one hand first to test his chakra control this time. The surface gave way a bit and he was able to easily dig through it as if it was indeed made from sand his hand borrowed down a few inches until Yoadai had his arm elbow deep into the surface of the training grounds. The hole around his arm had closed arounf his skin so that it looked as if Yoadai arm was merely pertruding oddly from the surface on the ground he was no kneeling upon. He smiled and then dug his hand back out of the surface of the ground using his free hand the surface once again gave way and turned sand like so he was able to jnow remove both hands from the ground and watch as it resealed itself perfectly as it hand been, It was like the surface had indeed never been touche by hands and Yoadai stood there looking at it with an air of shock about him. He was so surprised at his progress and what he had just accomplished there. He actually managed to dig into the earth surface and it excited him greatly. nYoadai dusted his gloves off and pulled a military rations pill from the pouch at his waistline and popped it into his mouth. This pill was meant to replenish the chakra he had wasted on trying to complete this technique. The moment he bit into the pill and swallowed it he felt the surge of energy as soon as it landed in his stomach. Instantly he was revitalized and felt ready to go at it all over again.: :So he indeed did decided to give it one more go this time he would use both hand and try to dig just far enough down to hide himself under the surface. Yoadai once again focused chakra into his hands building it up into his stomach first until it shot up into his torso, his arms, and then eventually the chakra reached his hands. Yoadai focused on the ground and began to dig into the surface it easily gave way and Yoadai dug intil he was about six feet below the surface that was far enough down for him to be hidden just beneath the ground he supposed, The whole time he had been digging the ground soild and special snad created by the technique had been mixing together behind him as he dug and closed the hole up entirely now Yoadai was indeed under the ground. He focused and he could sense that the surface was calm and nothing much disturbed it. This was another ability this technique which is named HIding like a mole allowed Yoadai to do. He sat there in the earth for quite some time befoire he decided that he would dig back up to the surface. Yoadai dug doward a bit more and turned heading upward toweards the surface while he was digging his hands scratching and sifting the dirt as he tried to reach the surface fast with his gloved hands. Yoadai broke surface after a while and dug up and to the surface until he was able to pull himself out of the hole he had tug which technically had turned into ta tunnel. The moment he was free from the surface Yoadai watched as it closed up sealing the hole where he had previously just been hiding down there. Yoadai looked down at the ground and a smirked displayed across his face his was impressed with himself indeed and knew in his mind that he would go far.: :Yoadai focused his chakra once again as he looked at the ground placing a few explosive tags in a circle around the desired hole area Yoadai dived at the surface of the ground this time it instantly gave way for him and he smothly swam through it riding the sand deep into the hole he was creating however the moment he dug into the ground the surface of it exploded behind him causing his hole to explode open and be consumed with flamed from it. Yoadai picked his pace up escaping the heat of the explosion, he dug faster and farther down this proved that the technique indeed could help him escape waht was going on on the surface no matter how dangerous it was. Yoadai dug about ten feet further down into the earth before he altered his course. He then began to dig upward making sure that he was far enough away from the blast site. This technique was amazing it allowed him to also keep a perfect sense of his direction and surrounding and Yoadai eventually broke the surface. Yoadai climbed out of the hole and it imediately closed on itself again hiding his path of moevment from others. Yoadai looked over a bit farther away from himself and noticed a crater in the ground where he had blown open the surface of his hole he created the flames from the blads had however already been distinguished due to the constant rain that fell from the skies. Yoadai had practiced each and every scenerio he thought would be necessasry to practice this technique and was quite satisfied with his results and progress on the matter of it all.: 'End Results:' Yoadai Learns Hiding Like A Mole Technique.